Trail of Clues
by PierraEverlastRose
Summary: Jo has gone missing and tries to contact Kendall but only Logan can see the contact. She then starts to send clues and everything she can so he can piece everything together. It's now up to him to find Jo and save her. Will he be able to in time?
1. Chapter 1 Delusional

**Trail of Clues**

_I got this idea somehow but the thing is this is a Jo/Logan story of mine another one. The next chapter will be here in about two weeks. In here Jo has gone missing and tries to get Kendall's attention but he doesn't see her message the only person who does see her messages are Logan. So she sends him clues and everything for him to help her find her, free her from where she is and also save the world. It's now all up to Logan to put everything together and find Jo to save her. Will he be able to in time?_

**Chapter 1 **Delusional

The guys of Big Time Rush were outside over by the pool at the Palm Woods recovering from a long day in the studio. It was so long that it was great to finally be back at the Palm Woods to relax. It was a great day the sun beating down with the rays hitting them making them feel hot and the heat. They were sweating like crazy almost like a hog but not quite.

All the guys have on their sunglasses at the moment because of the blazing hot sun. Kendall was looking up with his eyes closed, Carlos was reading Helmet Magazine, James was reading the new monthly Pop Tiger while Logan was just lying there on the long chair. He was the one of the four guys who was bored at the moment.

"Someone get Logan occupied." ordered Kendall

"Got it." said James throwing the tech geek science magazine at his best friend who didn't flinch or grab it "Or not."

"Logan you can't stay there and do nothing." said Kendall

"Watch me." muttered Logan a bit stubborn

"Okay I have never seen you this way." said James

"What's up?" asked Carlos

"Nothing I guess I don't need to do anything to be relaxed like you guys. I just need to keep my brain occupied with something other than reading a science magazine like trying to remember our homework that we have." Logan spat at them who were disgusted that he mentioned their homework that they have to do

They all threw their towels at him as he curled up a little bit as they all attacked him very quickly. Logan could not believe it at all because his friends were being idiots about their homework and school. He was the one who cared the most because of being smart. Sometimes he wonders why he is even friends with them but at t end of the day still accepts them and knows they will always be like that.

Logan just sat there bored as ever and filling his mind as much information as possible before he starts his homework or school work however you put it. That was when he saw it something very weird and unusual. It almost looked like a mist or something in a streak going up and down in front of Kendall's long chair but didn't do anything else.

Logan started to wonder if it was just a hallucination that he was seeing or that his mind was messing with him at the moment. Kendall than got up and went through the mist not knowing that it was there. It then disappeared a second later.

Logan got up himself going inside the Palm Woods by himself as Camille came in and slapped him on his cheeks on his face. It really hurt a lot when she does that as he put his hand there.

"Why did you have to do that to me Peter? What have you ever done to me?" said Camille in her usual method acting

"New role?" asked Logan

"Yep wish me luck." said Camille

"Luck and that hurt." Logan nearly shouted at her as she left the Palm Woods to go to a new audition

That's when he saw it again the thin mist or vapor was there again by Kendall as he stood on the ground by the pool. He was wondering what it even was and what it wants. He also was wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him. It can do weird things to your body that's for sure but why him? Why can he see this weird thin strip of vapor and Kendall can't? Why can't anyone else see the vapor that was there? That was when he saw the vapor change form into his best friend and Kendall's girlfriend Jo.

"Yep now I'm definitely seeing things. I'm starting to get delusional. God why me? Why now?" muttered Logan to himself turning around putting his head to the wall and started banging his head against it. He wants this to stop with all the hallucinations. It was now getting to him. Normally he can handle situations but this situation was too far out of this earth to not be avoided or handled.

"Ooh the pressures of Hollywood is getting to Logan." said Mr. Bitters

"This is great to see the pressures get to the people. I can't wait to see more of Logan and his frantic." said Katie

"Again we agree on something." replied Mr. Bitters

"Sweet." responded Katie looking at her brother's best friend

"Do you guys have anything else to do at the moment?" asked Logan looking at them a bit irritated for some odd reason

"Homework's done and the cable is down." told Katie

"I like seeing the pressures of Hollywood get to people." shrugged Mr. Bitters

Logan ended up leaving them as he still saw Jo standing by Kendall trying to get his attention but nothing was working at all. He was wondering why Kendall couldn't even see her yet he could. That is his girlfriend or ex-girlfriend you could say. They recently broke up due to relationship complications.

Jo stood there still trying to get Kendall's attention but it wasn't working at all so she sighed. She looked off to the side seeing Logan getting delusional then thought that it must be her. That only Logan can see her and not Kendall. She doesn't understand why though.

She then disappeared from where she was going away as Logan was still there as he slid down to the ground frustrated setting his hands to his face rubbing it. What was up with him? He looked up and saw Jo again and saw her motioning him forward to go over to her. He got up going over to a closet entering it looking behind him making sure no one was watching him. He turned the light on seeing a type of ghost message of Jo.

"What is going on Jo? I can see you but no one else can." said Logan standing there "I felt like I was going delusional."

"I've been trying to get Kendall's attention for the last three days but somehow I can't. You're the only one can see me I still don't understand. I'm using this device my dad gave me it allows me to go in ghost form to contact someone. To contact someone you are close to, understand you or is smart. Okay now I see why it's you." said Jo

"What's going on? Where are you?" asked Logan

"I don't have much time left Logan. All I can say is, you have a week to find me and save me. I got kidnapped for some odd reason. They're saying that I'm the key I don't know what it means. I'm going to send you clues to find me and pieces of information. I know you can do it your smart. We have a week to save the world. Oh no their coming they don't know of this. Don't tell anyone not even Kendall. You have to do this yourself, your smart. You can do it the world's counting on you." said Jo then disappeared

"Jo!" said Logan but it didn't work because the ghost contact was cut short. He stood there in shock that he find Jo himself without any help from anyone. It was crazy because he never expected this to happen to him at all. He also heard Jo say that he was smart. "Alright I can do this." he stopped for a moment "I can't do this."

It was Sunday and she said that they have a week till Saturday to figure everything out. He hopes that he can do it but wasn't sure if he could at all. He sighed as he opened the closet door going out and saw a few thugs out there wearing all black and has communication devices wondering who those guys are. He quietly snuck out of the closet and then he went to the side and the to the pool area.

He was starting to get a bit scared because he thinks the thugs are going to be part of the people who took Jo. He is also scared because everything is now in his hands and he has to figure everything out himself. It was now mostly up to him and also Jo. Who would have thought?


	2. Chapter 2 What's the Word?

**Trail of Clues**

_Sorry about the long wait last week I went on vacation to Mexico that's why I never updated any of my stories. My other stories like A Life to Live will be updated Sunday while my other stories The Secret Affair and Dream Castle will be updated by Wednesday by Friday at the latest. Sorry for the long wait everyone on my stories. I needed to get acquainted back home for a few days and now I got some drops in my eyes at the moment that makes it a bit hard to see and I'm going to be gone this weekend to see some relatives. So it's going to be a while till I update my other stories. I've been a bit busy these past days and everything. Well here it is the second chapter for my story Trail of Clues._

**Chapter 2 **What's the Word?

Madison entered the Palm Woods herself looking all around. She looked out at the pool area seeing Camille Roberts and the four guys of Big Time Rush forty-five minutes later. She loves Big Time Rush being a big fan herself.

Her soft caramel-brown hair just goes past her own shoulders. Her almond-full shaped eyes crest an inch from each other while her wispy, silver-blue eyes glinted in the light. She was only five feet two inches in height, kind of small for her family. She respects and caresses her face.

She stood there with her purple suitcase on the ground and holding the handle. She stood there waiting for her dad and her sister Krista to come over. They were paying the cab driver.

She saw a piece of paper on the ground right by her feet. She bent down grabbing it. Then she looked around the area to make sure no one is watching her at the moment. She opened the paper to find a message in it with stars and skulls around it.

STAY WHERE YOU ARE BITCH THIS IS A WARNING

Madison gaped at it not believing it at all because she got a warning note, not expecting one at all. She wondered why she got one though. No one else has one like her so it was absolutely weird. She grasped the note herself in her hand in a clutch. She sighed going into the pool area by herself.

"Hey!" shouted James to her as she turned around "You're beautiful. Want to go out?"

"Sorry I don't go out with arrogant cohesive guys. But I'm glad your attracted to my outer beauty than what's in my intestines because by blood flow is well high enough already without the stupidity in your inner brain." said Madison putting a finger to her head

"You sound really smart." said Carlos

"4.2 GPA by taking college course classes at only tenth grade year." said Madison standing there "I'm Madison Zupher by the way."

"Nice to meet you I'm Logan." said Logan

"The smart of one out of the group." told Kendall

"I know I'm a fan." replied Madison

"I see what are you doing out here for?" asked Kendall

"To start a show that I'm going to star in." said Madison

"I see." replied Kendall

Madison stood there still clutching the handle of her suitcase. She honestly didn't know what to do because her father and sister weren't in yet to get a room to stay at.

Carlos and James were really into her for some odd reason. Kendall wasn't so impressed quite yet while Logan liked her for her intelligence. He was thinking of maybe recruiting her so she could help. He knows he shouldn't but still thought it was a good idea.

She then finally saw her father and sister at the front desk. She went over to them as he grabbed three sets of keys. They then went over to the elevator going in to get to apartment 3K which was not that far away from 2J. It was just on the other side of the hotel.

They went in to take a look at the place that they were going to lie in for the next however long. Madison smiled liking the hotel room a whole lot. She grabbed her suitcase and purse going inside a room that she will sleep in. It was decent sized in her opinion.

She then set her suitcase down on the floor opening it up to reveal her clothes and her chain whip. She took martial arts for five years as well as soccer for eleven years. She was pretty sporty, fast and tough. She started to put clothes in the dresser.

* * *

><p><strong>The guys of Big Time Rush <strong>was still at the pool area together. Logan then noticed Jo's wisp as she put something on the ground. He looked as the wisp went away. He grabbed what he gave her seeing a coded message and another piece of paper that has numbers and letters.

He looked at it knowing he was going to have to decode it himself. It looked different because it also involved weird looking numbers. It was so weird that he has to do this.

James was looking at Logan at the moment with the pieces of paper looking confused. James thought it was weird because he's never seen him like that. He just sat there getting his tan on.

Carlos was reading a helmet magazine at the moment reading about all the helmets. It was typical him to read it because he can be an idiot. That's what Logan says about him anyway.

Kendall looked at his friends as they were sane at the moment. He likes it because they were not crazy like they are most of the time. He was looking at his quiet friends and noticed Logan holding two pieces of paper. Kendall thought it was weird because the paper wasn't there before and he also never noticed paper there at all.

Logan continued to sit there looking at the paper that was in his hand confused. He was wondering what to even do then. He then came to the thought of Madison. He knew she could help.

Logan then got up from his spot then went over to the elevator. He went in it going up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jo sat down in a cellar area behind <strong>metal bars in a dusty, rigid, horrid area. She honestly couldn't believe she got kidnapped and being held in such a terrible place. She heard that she was the key.

_The key to what? _Jo screamed in her head

Just then a girl Jo's age, seventeen years old came over. She has long dark chocolate brown hair going just past her breast. Her eyes are amber colored. She stood at five feet six inches in height. Her lips were small yet futile pink lips. There was not a single blemish on her face.

"Hey." said the girl

"Who are you?" asked Jo

"The names Sutton. I'm here to see if you're okay?" told Sutton

"Why would you care?" scoffed Jo

"Honestly a lot I'm here under the wing at the supervisor." explained Sutton "Or should I say my father. I can help though."

"Help? How?" questioned Jo

"I want to take my father out he's going too far with this. I don't know what it is but I can give you stuff to send to your friend, Logan." said Sutton standing there "Do you trust me?"

Jo surveyed Sutton's face every inch and line of it. She wants to make sure Sutton was telling her the truth. She didn't find anything there but complete innocence. Jo closed her eyes and looked down for a sec.

"I do thank you I feel so miserable right now." told Jo starting to leak tears

"Don't worry we have a week to do this. To shut this down and take out my father and his friends." told Sutton

Jo stood there wearing the same thing she did yesterday before she got kidnapped. The outfit was now dirty and ragged. Her lips were quivering, her fingers trembling, her eyes were droopy and her whole body was completely shaking. She was super miserable at the moment.

"I will be right back." said Sutton

She ended up leaving; leaving Jo alone by the metal bars still in the cell her hands on the cold metal as they trembled. She stood there then they slowly moved down to the ground sitting there putting her hands and arm in front of her chest.

Her dirty blonde-yellow blonde hair was now completely dirty with dust and some mud in her hair. It was crispy in areas as well as frivolous.

She sat there completely bored having nothing to do at all. The cell area was almost bare except for a crappy gray twin sized bed, a toilet and a sink. It was terrible especially the privacy. She does not get any.

Finally Sutton came back five minutes later with some things in her hands. It was revealed to be two sets of jeans, two skirts a white tank as well as another tank top, a short sleeved shirt, a long sleeved shirt, a vest, a jacket, tennis shoes, flip flops and a pair of flats for shoes. She has a small notebook with two pens, a deck of cards and three books for her to keep her occupied.

"This is for you. You need to change and you look really bored." said Sutton

"Thanks Sutton." replied Jo

"No prob and there's something there for Logan to decode. It's my fathers. He needs to figure out what's going on, save both of us and to save the world." explained Sutton

"Okay I understand." said Jo

"I can't believe I finally made a friend and she's locked up in custody." muttered Sutton

"When we're out you can live with me and my dad at the Palm Woods." told Jo

"Thank you." responded Sutton then heard a noise on the side that was a squeak and then footsteps "I've got to go. Talk to you later."

Sutton ended up leaving as Jo put the clothes and her new things under the bed. She smiled really quickly and has to get acquitted to life in a cell behind bars. It was like she was in jail but she wasn't.

Jo then went on top of the bed as a bald man came to her cell door. He was wearing all black with some of it being leather and has tattoos on his upper arms. His bald head was even tattooed.

"Mr. James Peppin wants to see you." grunted the man

"Chill Kieran." said Jo getting up

"Is she coming?" said another man coming

"I'm coming Koby." replied Jo as she rolled her eyes

Both Kieran and Koby stood there opening up the caged bars. They went in and grabbed her to start dragging her right to Mr. Peppin the person functioning this operation or you could say president. He was Drake Zaborowski's boss, Sutton's father.

Jo was going down the dark hallways with the thugs. They went up a flight of stairs where there was light as they continued walking on through. They got to the door where Koby knocked on it.

"Enter." said a deep voice

Kieran opened up the door as they entered with Jo. She stood there as the chair was facing the opposite direction and she could see the back of Mr. Peppin's head. She ended up gulping as Kieran and Koby left.

Jo looked up at him as he spun the chair around revealing a mass of black hair, cold blooded dark brown eyes and a flaring nose. He sat there looking at Jo.

"Sit." ordered Mr. Peppin

* * *

><p><strong>Logan came to the outside of 3K <strong>and knocked on the door. Madison opened the door seeing Logan standing there.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" asked Madison

"To ask if you could help me decoding this. I can't." said Logan

"Why?" wondered Madison

"Jo's in trouble." responded Logan standing "I'm the only one who can help her by figuring out why these guys want her and what they are going to do."

"Oh my god, but why you, isn't she with Kendall I mean-" started Madison

"I know." muttered Logan looking down

Madison looked at him kind of interested in his look that he was doing. She thought it was weird that's when it hit her. She totally understood everything now. She then cracked a smile.

"You like her don't you?" said Madison

"No." responded Logan quickly looking at her "Ok yes but don't tell Kendall. It's just I was the first person to serenade her and I backed off for a bit. I then found out Kendall went after her so I kept away and kept it to myself. It hurt me so much to see my friend to go after a girl I really liked."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." said Madison

"What about helping me out?" asked Logan

"I will help; I mean you really care about Jo more than any guy cares for any girl. I can see it." said Madison


	3. Chapter 3 Interogation Time

**Trail of Clues**

_Everything in here was preplanned like the last chapter. The next chapter won't be but other than that all the chapters will probably end up being preplanned also as well. Thank you for reading. Please read and review. _

**Chapter 3 **Interrogation Time

Logan and Madison were together at the pool area at a table decoding the message. So far they have two words done and that is: T Minus. That is all they have. It was great to have someone to help him out. Madison has helped him out a whole lot.

The other guys Carlos, James and Kendall were watching the two were working together on something. James was really jealous at the moment. Carlos respected the two working together. Then . . . Kendall smiled seeing Logan with her glad he is finally with someone who isn't crazy.

But the thing is Kendall was so wrong about what he thought. They were just decoding a message together at the moment. They were doing a great job on it and with each other.

Madison looked at Logan still not believing that he relieved his feelings for Jo. She thinks it's great that he likes her but never admitted them to her. She smiled looking down at the paper.

She looked at the symbols, numbers and letters trying to decode it. She smiled knowing she was smart enough to figure the message out. She just sat there looking at it thinking through. She then pointed at a symbol by the letters then to a spot on the other piece of paper.

Logan smiled putting his pencil down to the paper putting down the letter that Madison found. He was so glad to have help from her. Finally they got the next two decoded quickly. They then looked at the message together. It says:

T Minus 1 Week Till 24 Happens: Unlock and get the key to open it

The two were kind of confused at the moment. They were wondering what 24 even was. That was what confused them the most the number 24. 24? What does that mean?

"Maybe Jo will have something for you explaining what 24 is." Madison suggested muttering

"Maybe." muttered Logan

"Well we did well. We got the first part done with." said Madison

"Yeah but there's going to be a lot more." replied Logan looking at her

"Great." muttered Madison to herself

* * *

><p>Jo sat down on the chair beside her not taking her eyes off Mr. Peppin. She was super worried and a bit freaked out. But she tried not to look it in front of him. She then ended up playing with her hands and fingers under the table to stop the twitching, trembling and shaking.<p>

Mr. Peppin was kind of freaky and his eyes could peel right into her skin. It was so creepy that he could do that. But she was not hesitant one bit. Jo still tried to look at him as she sat there.

"Do you know why you are here Jo?" asked Mr. Peppin

"No you just kidnapped me and took me. So why would I know anything. I'm not stupid." replied Jo

"You're here Jo because you are the key." said Mr. Peppin

"The key to what?" asked Jo a bit confused with her hands locked in handcuffs

"The key to 24." said Mr. Peppin

"What's 24?" wondered Jo

"Man do I have to explain everything to you." muttered Mr. Peppin putting his hands to his face but his eyes were still piercing her skin "Look Jo sweetie."

"Do not call me sweetie." Jo grunted hating when people call her that

"Sorry but see 24 is a big deal and there is only one person in this world to unlock it, the keeper of 24 or the power of 24. You are both because I searched 24 and your name came up. You're not the first person to be the keeper and power. Your father's mother was the power and her sister was the keeper. Your father knew about this and never told you because you became both, so you are the key. 24 has been passed down in your family in generations. It's your destiny." explained Mr. Peppin

"You still didn't explain what 24 is." said Jo

"Let's just say 24 is rich and powerful." replied Mr. Peppin as his eyes glinted to make it look like fire was going on in his eye "And I want it."

Jo gulped now she was worried. She has never been this worried before. Someone wants something she inherited she never knew about. This was too much for her at the moment. This is probably the first time someone has wanted this.

"What do you want 24 for?" asked Jo

"For a couple reasons 1: because my ancestors failed at it 2: to take over the world, 3: to become rich and 4: to be the most powerful person in the world." explained Mr. Peppin

"Uh that was four reasons but you said couple reasons. Couple means 2 or 3 not 4. If you said quite a few then you'd be at four." said Jo

"Who made you so smart?" snapped Mr. Peppin slamming the table making his eyes now growl

"My father." muttered Jo now a little freaked out

"I see." replied Mr. Peppin

"Am I ever going to get a phone call so I can call someone?" asked Jo

"Once we're done." responded Mr. Peppin "We're still talking."

Jo was looking at him knowing things were only going to get worse. She wished this never even happened to her. By being taken/kidnapped, being held hostage at the moment. She hated everything about it. What the hell is 24? She barely knew anything about 24. She has heard of it but she doesn't know what it is. She remembers learning it in school back in North Carolina.

She does not want to be here at the moment talking to Mr. Peppin at all. But she tried staying transfixed on him her eyes surveying his body and face. There was something about him that didn't seem right other than him wanting 24. It's like he wants something else.

"Jo look it's easy next Saturday I'm going to need you to unlock 24 for me. Then I'm going to take control and take everyone by storm." said Mr. Peppin with his eyes glinting "You're going to be my sidekick."

"Did you ever ask if I wanted to?" Jo snapped

"No you have no choice." responded Mr. Peppin looking at her maliciously knowing that it was obvious "I have you I control you."

"I'm not going to be controlled. I'm human not a robot." Jo pointed out

"Cease." Mr. Peppin snapped slamming the desk

Jo sunk low in her chair now getting past freaked and now at scared. Now her whole body was shaking as well not wanting to look at his blood shot eyes or at him. His eyes can turn from cold blooded right to blood shot in an instant. It was super creepy and let's not forget freaky.

"Now Jo you have no choice in any of this I'm making it for you." said Mr. Peppin

"I hate people making choices for me. I make my own choices." replied Jo

"Not anymore." growled Mr. Peppin looking at her "Now everything is going to be simple you are going to Mr. Drake Zaborowski who is going to want to talk to tomorrow. So here you do I got you clothes."

He put down clothes in front of her for tomorrow when she talks to Mr. Zaborowski. He likes it when people are neat and orderly. He also likes it when people are clean so she got a card saying she can leave to take a shower tomorrow morning.

"Kieran, Koby." said Mr. Peppin pushing a button so they could hear him

A moment later both Kieran and Koby entered the office one by one. They stood there looking at their boss Mr. Peppin who was still sitting. They were wondering what they need to do now.

"Kieran take these clothes and bring Jo back to her cell phone of you or I will take you by the scruff of your necks." ordered Mr. Peppin

"Will do." said Kieran

"Will do boss." replied Koby at the same time as Kieran talked

Kieran grabbed the clothes as Koby went over grabbing Jo. They then walked out with her going down the halls. Then they turned going down the set of stairs from earlier going back in the dark hallways.

Jo wondered where they even were at the moment because nothing looked familiar. Could it be a place she has heard of? Could it be a place that she didn't know existed? Everything was swaddling in her brain at the moment. It was all fogged up for some reason.

She kept walking as she stopped arriving at her cell. Kieran opened it up and placed the clothes on the bed. Then Koby threw her in the cell like a body pin. It was so easy for him since he weighs like two hundred fifty pounds and has a lot of muscle.

Jo staggered sitting there looking up at them as they closed the bars and locked it up. She could not believe this one bit putting her hand to her feet. That's when tears started to leak out of her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 In The Shadows

**Trail of Clues**

**Chapter 4 **In the Shadows

Jo was in her jail cell area at the moment on the bed knowing that things were interesting for her now that she knows that she was the key to 24 and holds its power right in her. She was wondering what she should even do now because all of this was really worrying her now. She really knew that things were getting scary and out of control no matter what happens. She doesn't have a choice because Mr. Peppin is out to take her and to bring everything down including her. She was going to be controlled.

She was still holding onto her knees and her legs at the moment. She knew that it was possible that she was going to get freaked out but not scared. She knows that there's a difference in those two terms. She was wondering what was going to happen to her anyway.

She then heard footsteps coming over to her cell but she didn't move at all nothing of her body. She stayed where she was not, wanting to see who was there at the moment. She just wants to stay there where she is on the bed and to cry her eyes out. The tears were falling down her face and splashing the bed. It was all getting wet.

The bars were opening up and she looked up to see someone else there this time. A guy that she does not know wondering who that was and what he wants. Once opened up he went over to her bed.

"Miss Taylor your phone call." said the man

"Okay." said Jo getting up

The man took her and she got up off the bed going out of the cell again after only about five minutes maybe. They were allowing her to call one person and one person only. So she has to make the right decision on whom to call and to take the time wisely with it because she doesn't get a very long call. They then got to the phone and he went down the hall so he can give her some privacy with her call.

Jo stood there grabbing the phone itself then she started to dial the numbers in front of her. She knew who she was even going to call. It was someone she really needs to talk to after a while. She stood there with the phone to her ear as she listened to the ringing.

"_Hello." said a male voice_

"Logan." replied Jo

"_Just a sec Jo." said Logan getting up from where he was going somewhere on the other end "Alright what's going on?"_

"I don't have a lot of time Logan but I found out a little bit. This thing called 24 I happen to be the key to it. It was passed down in my family and now it's passed it to me. I have to open it on Saturday. Do you think you can be ready by then to know everything that you can and to come and get me?" asked Jo

"_Yeah do you have anything else other than that?" wondered Logan _

"Yeah I'm going to send a few things to you probably in an hour so be ready to get them okay." said Jo

"_Jo this is deadly, a very deadly game. This secret is going to be hard to keep to myself." said Logan_

"You told someone didn't you?" responded Jo

"_I did I'm sorry but Madison is helping me." told Logan on the other hand "She has helped decode the first message."_

"Well I'm going to send you a few other things to take a look at." said Jo

"_Alright I will be ready for them." replied Logan _

"Okay good. 24 has been in my family for generations, I'm the key to it. That means I'm the keeper and the power as well as the protector. All together it's called the Guardian. Logan I can't do this . . . please figure this out as soon as you can and get me. I'm going down in fear." said Jo with her voice trembling

"_Don't worry Jo everything will be just fine. I will figure it all out and then I will come and get you Saturday, okay?" said Logan_

"Okay." muttered Jo "Thanks Logan for doing this."

"_No problem and Madison is going to be wanting to come. She wants some adventure in her life for some odd reason." said Logan_

"It's okay. Just so you know a guy named James Peppin is running the whole joint please look him up as well as Drake Zaborowski." said Jo

"_Okay I will don't worry everything will be under control." replied Logan_

"Alright I have to go now. I'm meeting with Mr. Zaborowski tomorrow." told Jo

"_Okay then bye Jo." said Logan_

"Bye Logan." replied Jo smiling glad that she has heard his voice

The man came over to get her as she hung up the phone. She looked at him putting her hands out so he could grab them. He cuffed them together then took her walking right back to the cell. He threw her in there as she landed hard on the cold, shanted and gray floor. She looked up at him as he closed the bars to the cell.

That was when the tears started to come on back to her. She wiped her eyes so devastated and depressed. This was too much stress for one teenage girl to go through. Most girls inherit jewelry or something very valuable and what does she get, she gets this thing called 24 that causes so much power and damage to her.

She looked up out of the jail cell bars to see a shadow in the hallway wondering who it belonged to. It was totally weird because she has never noticed the shadow once before and now she's seeing. Was she being watched by someone that she is unaware of? This was all new and why was all this happening to her now? Was there supposed to be a certain time she was supposed to open 24? How was this going to affect her or the people she cares about? There was one thing that Jo knows for sure and that is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . this is not over.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Secrets and Pasts

**Trail of Clues**

_Okay things are going to take a long time to get the next few chapters up so I believe I will be doing like possibly another chapter at the end of the month but there's a small chance a bigger chance will be next month November for an update for the story and then one update in December as well two at most but I've got a lot going on at the moment with being in a higher grade and I really need to get in college so there's a lot of pressure. I'm sorry with the long updates but it's due to school and stuff going on like friends, family and having a life. Now onto my next new chapter for __Trail of Clues. _

**Chapter 5 **Dark Secrets and Pasts

Sutton was in a room on an upper floor which is the room that she stays in because well her father forced her to live in the room. It's just a room with a bed with a conjoined bathroom she gets to use. Her laptop is in there so she can go on it at a desk with her school homework for her spring break in the end of March going into April. She has about a two and a half foot pile of homework to even do for going to public school. But she is like a B+, A- student in school. She has a few other stuff to do while she is there, which is where she has been living for the past three years which really sucks. She hardly ever goes out of the room because her father doesn't let her. Things really haven't been the best for her.

She feels really sorry for Jo who is stuck in downstairs in the basement of the building in a jail like cell. She looked up to the ceiling wondering what to even do at the moment because she was really bored and not just that but also quiet and a bit tired. Things have been hard for her lately.

She just sat there on the bed with her pile of homework in front of her with doing Science at the moment. She groaned not knowing what to do with all the Chemistry which was so complicated because of the chemicals and all the equations to do. But she knows that she has to do it over the break of about nine days with five subjects to do Chemistry, Algebra II, World History, Mythology-English and Art. It was super crazy that she has all that homework and all piled on up.

Sutton then decided to get on up from the bed and go out of the room to go in the halls and roam them. She needs to stretch out her legs and also the get some fresh air. As she was walking around she saw her father talking with someone she didn't even know wondering what he was even doing now. With all the havoc he has caused and is going to be caused. She then caught a bit of what he was saying.

"It's going to happen with or without Mr. Peppin. You know what to do Quentin." said Drake Zaborowski, Sutton's father

Sutton gasped not believing it at all because her father seemed to be planning to take out Mr. Peppin so he can take control. She turned around putting her hands on the walls and her back as she suspected the others heard her gasp so she needs to keep a low profile so they don't know that she is even there as she listens in on them talk.

"I do Drake you want Jo yourself so you can get the power and control of 24. But it's going to be hard Mr. Zaborowski." said Quentin

"It's Drake and do it whatever it takes. Bullet, poison, dynamite I don't care. Just do it." ordered Drake Zaborowski

"Will do Drake Zaborowski, sir." replied Quentin

"Good." responded Drake Zaborowski

Quentin stood there and then turned his heels and went away going to find something to get rid of Mr. Peppin the leader of everything. Drake really wants to be in that chair because it's supposed to be respectively his not James Peppin. It was going to be hard to get rid of him but it has to be done and by him respectively and not someone else like Jo to mess it all up for him.

Drake stood there as Koby came over to him with Kieran by his side waiting for their orders from Drake because he called for them for service. They know this has to be good in order for them to even by here for Drake needing them at the moment.

"What do you want us to do Drake?" asked Koby

"Koby, Kieran I need you to go and get the biggest gun you can find. I'm going to need it Saturday. Don't ask me why okay just do what I say alright?" replied Drake Zaborowski

"Will do sir." said Kieran

"Good while you're there kill the man who gave you the gun that way he won't say anything." ordered Drake Zaborowski

"Got it." said Koby

They turned around themselves going out as Drake Zaborowski looked at them knowing that things were going to get really crazy within the next few hours. But they need to do this because it's what is planned for him. He crossed his arms as he had a stern yet evil look on his face at the moment.

"Um . . . Drake you do know that you have to talk to Jo tomorrow, right?" said Kieran

"I know Mr. Peppin told me." replied Drake Zaborowski

"Okay just making sure." said Kieran

Sutton turned back to her old position with her back on the wall and her hands clutching it. She couldn't believe how far her father was even going with this. She needs to stop this once and for all. So she needs to talk to Jo herself but that was going to be hard because there were guards down over there at the moment and also because she is busy because she is going to talk to her father tomorrow about something.

She then ended up walking back down the hallway going back to her room but she got lost as she got in a dark-black hall. She looked all around the place as she saw pictures of a woman with long honey blonde hair and soft amber colored eyes. Sutton looked down not believing that she is seeing pictures of her mother from years ago because she died when she was only six years old. So it is hard because once she died her father went mad and crazy for power.

Sutton kept on walking down as she got lost now as she looked all around wondering where to go so she turned going into a cellar like area with candles all around the place. It was dark and airy all around as she went in and then she heard something behind her crash.

She turned around and saw that she was behind medieval bars that locked her in the place. She put her hands on them shaking and rattling them all around the place. She couldn't believe.

"Hello Sutton." said a musty voice as a young woman came in. She has red hair that goes to her shoulders and is curly with gray-brown hazel eyes. She has a nose that looks terrible because of a nose job and you could tell that she had a boob job as well.

"Calandra. What are you doing here?" asked Sutton

"Helping your father and Mr. Peppin and you are not supposed to go snooping around this place so I'm locking you in here so you won't get out."" said Calandra

"Let me out." ordered Sutton

"No can do." responded Calandra putting her lips out revealing them to pretty big seeing that she also had a lip injection

"What did you to, to yourself? You messed up yourself and your life." said Sutton

"No I didn't. I look great." said Calandra

"You look like a slut slash hooker." told Sutton

Calandra is her aunt her father's sister who all she cares about is how she looks and the guys she goes out with. She also cares about money as well as power wanting as much as she can get it.

This is why Sutton prefers her Aunt Bethany and Uncle Alden because they were so sweet and care about her and not about power and money. They don't get all crazed over everything.

"You're dead meat once I get out of here." said Sutton

"You're not going to get out." replied Calandra

"Go to hell!" screamed Sutton swearing to her aunt knowing that she has wanted to say that a long time ago


	6. Chapter 6 More and More Information

**Trail of Clues**

**Chapter 6 **More and More Information

Logan was at the Palm Woods with Madison who is helping him out figure everything out. He is trying to help Jo because she got kidnapped and he needs to figure out coded messages and other stuff. It was so weird because he never thought he would get pulled into something like this. It was totally unexpected for him and Madison was invited by Logan. So she is helping him out because she is very smart like him.

Logan sat on a chair with his legs up and arms around them. He really was starting to get worried for Jo now. He knows that things aren't good because the phone call was super weird as he was remembering it reconciling the moments. The thing 24 was super confusing to him but he was hoping that he could get some more information when Jo sends more stuff to him.

He just sat there at a chair by himself at the moment because there was nothing there quite yet for him to put together or figure out. But he knows that it can be at any moment that something comes to decode/figure out. Everything was just fine though, with him. He just hopes that Jo will be fine because of her being taken somewhere she doesn't know what is. He just needs to figure everything out and get Jo out from the place she's at. First he needs to know what that place is and then find out where it's located. There's a lot to do in only one week.

Just then something came to his feet in a flash of light. He bent down grabbing it and then looked all around the pool to see if anyone saw it. He was glad because unfortunately nobody did. He opened it on up to see what's there in the small packaged bag. He saw a small stack of papers in there to decode and an informational packet to read. He put his hands up to his face rubbing it in not believing the information that he has in front of him to decode and read.

He sat there as Madison looked at him in interest with her long caramel-brown hair down past her shoulders. She looked down closing her eyes because this was starting to get hard for her. She knows that Logan has feelings for Jo but the thing is Madison herself likes him now. She doesn't know what to do because she wants to herself out so she can deal with these feelings and to let them go. She got up anyway going over to him.

"Hey Logan." said Madison

"Hey Madison good thing you're here there's more to decode and also more information." said Logan

"Of course." muttered Madison

"Is there something wrong?" asked Logan looking at her

"No nothing's wrong." replied Madison putting her hands up to her face moving her hair behind her ears but she knows that she has to hide her feelings

"Madison." muttered Logan looking at her

"Let's just get to it Logan." replied Madison

"Alright." said Logan looking at her wondering what was going on with her at the moment

They ended up opening the packet and they both started to read it together and turned the pages together so they can keep at the same pace. They were reading all the information that Jo sent them. There really was a lot this time to go through. She was going to send something every day about twice or even three times. The packet was like sixteen pages in all with stuff on the front and the back. There were a few pictures and diagrams on it. To make things even more clear.

It clearly was going to take a while to get through the whole packet together reading it by each other's side. Logan closed the packet it up then looked at Madison for a moment.

"Alright this clearly is going to take a long time to read while we're together so I say we read this one at a time." said Logan

"Good idea." replied Madison looking at him

"I will start then I will give it to you." said Logan

"Okay so we're going to decode these other messages." said Madison

"Yeah." responded Logan

"So let's start." replied Madison

* * *

><p>At the moment Sutton was in the medieval bars at the moment over at them wiggling trying to get out. She couldn't believe this was even happening to her because she never expected to get into this. She was starting to sweat now as she kept rattling the bars. She couldn't get it and she went down turning around and went to the ground. She ended up bursting into tears sitting there on the floor by herself. She was totally grieving.<p>

She needs to be doing her spring break homework at the moment but she isn't going to be getting anything done now. She doesn't know what's going to happen at her school when she shows up with no homework done. She does not want to get pulled back. But this is how her Aunt Calandra is doing to her by being all medieval on her.

She did not know what to do because she was so bored and there was nothing to even do. She was leaking tears now, crying a river. It was really hard for her now. She put her left hand up to her face wiping the tears from her eyes and face.

"Why?" whispered Sutton to herself

That's the question she is asking the lord himself why this was happening to her. She does not want to get punished for not doing something she never did. So why was she even there at the moment all by herself sitting there so quiet and everything. She just wishes life was never like this for her, like her father could be normal and she could actually be a family with him. She looked up to the ceiling knowing this wasn't going to be good.


	7. Chapter 7 Get Me Outta Here

**Trail of Clues**

_Sorry for the short chapter I'm doing a lot these days and this short chapter took nearly two-three weeks just to create this chapter. Hope you like it. _

**Chapter 7 **Get Me Outta Here

Jo was in her cell area by herself and she was super bored at the moment. She does have some stuff to do but she doesn't want to do them. They were just not to her liking at the moment. She just stood there by the bars looking out. She knows that she is going to finally get out again later because it is two in the morning. So really she can't fall asleep. The day went by but very slowly for her because she's stuck.

Jo's blonde hair was a bit messed up and also was tangled as well. Her eyes were a bit droopy and also bagged. It was from all the stress to what is to come in the coming week. It just was going to be a bit weird per se.

She knows this was going to go very interesting now. There were many things that can happen and in many ways. But she needs to figure out what is really going on. The real truth behind everything.

That's when she thought she saw something and it couldn't be a mirage at all. She literally saw something and it moved. She was wondering what it even was because it was totally weird. But what was it exactly because it could be anything. Anything that is even out there or her mind is playing tricks on her. It does it a lot.

"Don't ponder me?" said Jo agitated standing there with her hands on her hips looking through the bars

This whole thing was getting weird already and she hasn't even been there for a day. This already has gone too far. She doesn't want it to get any farther than it already is, because Mr. Peppin really wants Jo, and is going to use her for the 24 thing.

"God I need to get out of here." said Jo standing there in the cell

She wasn't freaking out but she was definitely close to. But she tried to hide her emotions and everything. This was really getting to her. Things were getting way too complicated to her. She stood there then leaned into the bars from her side. She just wants to get out of there.

"Please get me out of here!" shouted Jo through the bars holding them and then started on shaking them though she knew that no one was even there she just needed to try that's all "I can't believe this at all. I can't handle being here much longer."

She went down to the ground slipping down. She can't handle being there any longer even though there is still like six days left. There is still a lot going on for her and the others. She just hopes that everything will be just fine though. She also thinks that she's the only one up this late.

* * *

><p>Over at the Palm Woods Logan was out in the family room area. He has a hot chocolate in his hands while sitting on the huge orange couch by himself thinking about what has happened. Jo has gone missing and he feels terribly about it but he doesn't know why as he put the spoon in the cup stirring up the hot chocolate in it.<p>

He doesn't know what to do as he sat there really early in the morning at around two thirty. He really can't sleep because of Jo. His feelings are also starting to block him as well. They were becoming really strong now that she is gone and away from him because if it didn't happen then he would have never realized the truth.

Now he does really Jo more than anything and doesn't want anything to happen to her. She was really the reason why he would wake up every day to see her and her smile. But now it's been hard with her gone and him not being able to sleep.

He just sat there as he brought his legs up onto the couch as he continued to sit there. But the dark sky out there with all the stars is something so different to him. He looked at the night sky knowing it's going to rise real soon. But he still can't fall asleep for some reason.

He sighed then looked down at the now empty cup and then got up going to the kitchen. He was going to brew another cup of hot chocolate. So he's going to stay up all night practically without the others noticing. But he doesn't want to be known as a slouch. He then grabbed the cup then went back over to the couch sitting down.

He went back to looking out at the night sky again just hoping that things will be alright.


	8. Chapter 8 Mr Drake Zaborowski

**Trail of Clues**

**Chapter 8 **Mr. Drake Zaborowski

Jo was in her cell and she changed into the outfit that Mr. Jams Peppin gave her which was long jeans with a white tank top with a picture that was in gold and has a black vest that goes to her shoulders. She was even wearing comfortable flats as well. She already took her shower as she was going to talk to Drake Zaborowski who was Sutton's father.

She has never met Drake Zaborowski before so she doesn't know what he looks like at all. She just hopes everything will be just fine. But she is going to have to get Logan and this other person to figure everything on out and come and get her. They have today and five other days until everything will happen.

She stood there as Koby came on over looking at her and opening the cell door on up going in and grabbing her. She was wondering he was there by himself and Kieran wasn't there at all.

"Where's Kieran?" asked Jo

"He refused to do an order and he's doing a punishment until he will do the order." told Koby

"Wow." replied Jo

"He will probably crack in twenty minutes though because he always does everything he is told, he always says yes never no." explained Koby

"That must be hard." muttered Jo to herself

"Alright we're here." said Koby getting to a door

Jo stood there as Koby went in the door as Jo looked down not believing that Koby and Kieran are even doing this because they are actually really nice people. She doesn't get it at all. It was weird wondering if there was a contract involved possibly. But she'll deal with that later after she talks with Mr. Drake Zaborowski which will probably take about an hour or two possibly it could even be longer but she doesn't know this kind of stuff. She just thinks and has thoughts as well as possibilities.

She entered seeing Mr. Zaborowski who has light brown hair with green eyes and a round face. He was six feet and two inches in height which was pretty tall. He looked totally different compared to his daughter Sutton the girl she met yesterday.

So Jo was wondering who Sutton looks like even though she has seen a picture of her mother. Her mother has blonde hair and amber eyes. So she doesn't get where she gets her hair color from. But she's not in question about that at all.

She was just going to respond to Drake Zaborowski's questions and remarks which will probably be really interesting. She just talked to Mr. James Peppin yesterday so she doesn't know what she's going to talk about while here with Drake but she thinks that it will be totally different.

She saw a desk as he indicated for her to go over and sit down. So she went over sitting down as Koby left going through the door and then closed it himself as Jo sat there a bit nervous. She doesn't know much about him that's what worries her most.

"Josephine Marie Taylor." said Drake Zaborowski standing there and went over to the other side of the desk looking at her "Is that you're full name?"

"Yes it's was what my mom wanted to name me." told Jo

"I see and where is she?" asked Drake Zaborowski

"In North Carolina with my brother." answered Jo

"A brother older, younger, age, name?" responded Drake Zaborowski to her

"Younger and he's thirteen. His name is Philip." told Jo

"Is he the only sibling you have?" asked Drake Zaborowski setting one of his legs on his desks sitting on it but barely

"I also have another brother but he's twenty-one, Bailey." said Jo

"Bailey isn't that a girl's name?" replied Drake Zaborowski

"It's a name for both genders like the names Avery, Jordan, Madison, Chris or even Devon. There are more many more of those kinds of names." said Jo putting her hands on up "I could go on."

"Don't." hissed Drake Zaborowski

Jo sat there looking at him not believing this because she is being a smart ass like she was in North Carolina. Some people referred to her as a know-it-all by people in her classes. But her friends understood her completely. But things have changed since she got to California.

Her hair was wavy but it was starting to become curly due to the humidity in the office. She never has her hair curly though but she has tried to make it curly herself but it doesn't work that well.

Jo looked at Mr. Drake Zaborowski herself with her light soft brown eyes that are really innocent. She just couldn't believe this at all because it's been really crazy for these past days. She got kidnapped and now she's being held hostage and also interrogated. She hates it so much and doesn't know how much longer it's going to be with all the interrogating, talking and questioning her. It's been taking two days already.

"So tell me what are your parent's names?" asked Drake Zaborowski

"My father is Jack Taylor and my mother is Nicole Taylor." told Jo to him

"I see Jack Taylor." muttered Drake Zaborowski "What does he do again?"

"He was a Marine and now in the CIA." said Jo looking at him

Drake Zaborowski couldn't believe it at all as he looked down to the ground for a moment then looked back on up. He looked at Jo knowing this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Okay Jo tell me what you know about your grandmother and her sister." said Drake Zaborowski

"I didn't know much to be honest of my grandmother's sister I only met her once, that's it. Of my grandmother she barely shared anything to me about her past or anything else except stories of her recent years." told Jo to him

"Alright I see. Did your grandmother have any other siblings?" asked Drake Zaborowski

"One more a brother." told Jo

"Alright and what was his name?" responded Drake Zaborowski to her

"Edwin Howland." replied Jo

"So that's how this started." said Drake Zaborowski

Jo looked up at him wondering what he meant by that. But she knows that he figured something out that she didn't. But she needs to figure out what he just figured out. Things have been so weird lately because he was hiding something from her.

Her blonde hair was now reaching farther down as she sat there looking at him totally innocent. But it was really weird though. But she was going to have to keep up the act with him there. With the act of being innocent and also of not knowing what's happening.

"Alright this is all over. Koby come in here and get to Jo." said Drake Zaborowski

Koby came in as Jo got up from where she was sitting as Koby came over grabbing her. They were then leaving to go back to Jo's cell.


	9. Chapter 9 Like a Violin

**Trail of Clues**

**Chapter 9 **Like a Violin

Koby brought Jo back to her cell after about an hour and a half long talk with Drake Zaborowski one of the main guys behind the operation. She stood there looking at Koby as he locked the cell on her as she stood there not believing any of this at all.

She is starting to wonder where Sutton even as at the moment because she hasn't seen her in a little while. It's been like two days since she has seen her around until she disappeared or something. It's totally weird like she dropped off the radar or dropped off the Earth in other terms. So she was getting worried about her and for her sake, she could be anywhere at the moment.

Jo bit her lip while sitting there on the bed in the cell like area because she kept on thinking and knowing being there sucks. She was living behind bars at the moment which anyone would actually hate.

She moved her head up and her blonde hair swayed as she moved and touched her back. She looked up to the ceiling right there wondering what to even do because she was so bored. The things, that Sutton gave her was starting to get to her now. So she needs to do something at the moment.

She really needs to talk and contact Logan because she needs to see what he has decoded and found out. She was hoping that everything was just fine and that they are getting close. There is only four days left until everything happens and she gets used for 24.

She only knows a little bit about it but not enough because it still confuses her because all she knows that it has powers and riches, that's it. She needs more information than that. But she doesn't know what's going on at the moment out there and she needs more.

* * *

><p>Logan and Madison were together in the Palm Woods trying to figure out what was going on with Jo and 24. It really was confusing as they kept on looking through everything that they have. There was too much to process through their minds and really confusing. Logan's never been this confused before and he likes being challenged. But this was totally different and he's starting to regret on liking to be challenged.<p>

He looked at Madison as he remembered something that Jo told him two days ago and that was to search James Peppin and Drake Zaborowski. He sat there as he got his cell phone out as Madison looked at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Madison

"Searching James Peppin." answered Logan to her looking at his cell phone

"Why?" wondered Madison

"He's the one running the whole shenanigan and I want to know more about him." explained Logan pushing a few buttons "Then I'm going to search Drake Zaborowski, James's top dog."

"Alright I will look at this then." said Madison holding a stack of papers as she looked at it while Logan searches the two guys

She sat there putting her hand to the side of her head as she sat there tired but knowing that she has to do this. The work was piled on high to figure a whole lot out. But she doesn't understand of it at all as she kept skimming it with her eyes going back and forth between lines. She felt like she was playing the violin at the moment because she doesn't know how to play it.

The violin was so hard for her to learn especially when she was younger because she tried it for about two months didn't get anywhere with it. The violin isn't her type of instrument and she knows that. So she gave up on it but this situation was totally different than then.

Madison sighed as she kept looking at the papers and her eyes were drooping on down at the moment and then finally they closed up as she fell into a trance. She put her head down on the table as she was now sleeping.

"Alright Madison I found something." said Logan and then he looked at her and saw she was taking a nap "I will tell you later I guess."

"Hey Logan?" said Kendall coming over to him

"Yeah." said Logan

"Have you seen Jo lately because I haven't?" replied Kendall

"I talked to her on the phone yesterday she's out with some friends for the week." lied Logan sitting there

"Oh did she say anything about me?" asked Kendall disappointed

"No sorry." said Logan sitting there

"Well it looks like you've became friends with Madison and you two also look really good together. Good work buddy." said Kendall putting his hand out to his best friends arm touching it "Madison is really cute and well . . ."

"Kendall there is nothing going on between us okay. We are just good friends and she's helping me out with something alright. Just hard work that I have been dealing with these past few days." said Logan

"Oh I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean it's just by what I saw." said Kendall

"It's okay people are going to get confused anyway because the way we're acting and that we're together." replied Logan

"Well you should introduce her to me, Carlos and James whenever you can it be great to meet her. She seems like a nice person." told Kendall

"Yeah maybe but not right now she's a bit tired and preoccupied at the moment over there." Logan indicated over to her taking a nap on the table with her head lolling a bit to the side as well as pointing at her

"Alright talk to you later Logan." said Kendall he then walked off and to the Palm Woods Park meeting someone there

Logan looked at his best friend and then looked at his cell phone seeing the information on it but didn't get out of the internet letting it stay there. He then grabbed the papers that Madison was looking at but fell asleep with. He looked at it himself wondering what it was saying as it was really confusing. But he needs to figure out what it was even saying before its too late.


	10. Chapter 10 Hidden Passage

**Trail of Clues**

**Chapter 10 **Hidden Passage

Jo was in her jail cell thing sitting down now really impatient as she was there doing nothing as she swung her legs back and forth. The medium shaded pant legs were darker is some light and lighter in other lights. It was interesting how the jeans were even like that.

With all this time here she has had time to think of many things like on her escape of this place. She needs to get out of here it creeps her out more than she already knows. These people want her and would use her for almost anything not caring if she got hurt or died after they get what they want. She was just the key to get it.

She also thought of what would happen to her while she is here rotting out in this place all caged up almost. She feels like an animal because they are always stuck caged in zoos and animal parks. Now she knows it sucks and is never going to take it for granite anymore because it honestly sucks.

She was also wearing a black vest with a black tank top underneath it knowing it makes her feel different to what she's used to dressing. It was buttoned up to make her look a bit more dark and mysterious. But there was one more reason but she doesn't want to think about it at all. It will make her seem a bit suspicious if she thought it.

There were just so many thoughts ringing in her mind, now that are going over on top of others as some disappeared and others came. But she tried putting them to the side or tried not thinking of them but it was so hard as they all just came back in mind even though she tried getting rid of them.

She got up off the bed as she started on pacing all around in the pace now going insane as she has her hands to her face and then holding onto her hair. She felt like she was going crazy or mentally insane. She stood there not knowing what to do now as she looked all around when something caught sight on her eye.

She went down under her bed and saw a weird looking door. She put her hands out wiggling it to get it open. It took some force and tons of wiggling to get it free from the rust on it. It hasn't been used in a long time by the rust, dust and for a fact it hasn't been noticed. She kept on pulling on it with as much force she could. It wasn't working with the rust.

She then started on scraping around the areas that she could to loosen it on up. Then she ended up wiggling it again and pulling and got it on out from the wall and looked at the hole. She smiled as she put it down to her side and crawled on through it.

She kept on crawling on through the place as she kept on going forward but then she had to take a turn so she did. She then kept on going and got to a stop as she looked through a ventilation area and saw Derek Zaborowski out in a lab type area as he was with Kieran who was on a chair with his hands in a locked cuffs attached to the chair. She opened her mouth in horror.

"Alright Kieran either you're going to push the button or there will be more torture involved." said Drake Zaborowski

"Never." replied Kieran sitting there

"Alright. You asked for it." muttered Drake Zaborowski putting a zap pen to Kieran's face as hi s veins could be seen and would have popped but Drake pulled it away "Now what do you say?"

"Don't do it Kieran." muttered Jo to herself looking at the scene in front of her so terrifying to what was happening with Kieran

"Alright fine." said Kieran

"No." said Jo looking at him as Kieran looked to the side and saw Jo in a ventilation shaft he indicated to her that he was going to make it look like he did or something

"Come on." said Drake grabbing Kieran as they got up going over where they were supposed to go as they stood in front of a wall with all sorts of devices "Here you go."

He grabbed one off the wall giving it to Kieran as he stood there holding it himself. He moved his fingers in the back of the device messing it with it so nothing will happen even though it's going to seem like whatever it is, is going to happen in Drake's mind. He then pushed the button right there as Drake smiled standing there.

"Alright I'm off to go see miss Jo Taylor." said Drake going through a door as Jo sat there looking through

"Go Jo quick." said Kieran to her

"Thanks Kieran for doing that." said Jo waving as she turned around going to the room through the passage and back in the room and put the door back on the wall and got up going on the bed


	11. Chapter 11 A Week Goes by Quick

**Trail of Clues**

**Chapter 11 **A Week Goes by Quick

The whole week ended up going by quickly as Jo found many things to give to Logan so he can decode and find out what was going on. Jo feels like she was in agony the whole time as she even found out very interesting stuff. Things were going on and many conspiracies are happening.

"Madison." said Logan going over to her as he found something giving it to her as she gasped

"No." said Madison as she looked at it

"Yeah." muttered Logan

"This is not good." replied Madison in shock "Have you found her destination?"

"Yep." replied Logan on his cell phone "Come on."

He and Madison were about to leave when Logan's friends grabbed him as they had to go to Rocque Records. Their boss Gustavo Rocque needs to see them apparently. He couldn't believe it as he looked at Madison saying that he has to go with them and she has to go without him. She also saw that he was indicating he will go later to meet up with her and will send her the coordinates to get to Jo.

Madison looked at herself and realized what she was wearing wasn't the best thing to wear to go out on an action-adventure. It didn't seem like the right thing as she went to her room going in changing.

She put on dark skinny jeans on with a black leather vest with black leather boots. She put on black leather gloves with holes in the knuckle area as she let her hair down as well.

She then went out as she got the coordinates from Logan looking at her cell phone going through the Palm Woods. She ended up getting to her father's car as she went in putting the key in the ignition. She then drove on out as she was heading out to the destination as Logan texted her, the location of it.

She kept following the arrow that she put in the locator as she spun the wheel to the side as she got to a different road. She really couldn't believe that she was doing this at all and was ahead of Logan in this. The trees around her seemed kind of odd as they were green but silver as well. What was going on with the location? Was there something there hidden that no one knows about? Was it a secret location to somewhere? She then passed the trees as she got on a gravel road.

It looked a bit creepy and strange as there was fog all around the place as she looked around swishing her hair looking from side to side. She decided to slow down the car and turned the headlights on. That's when she saw a black shadow running in front of her as she stopped suddenly with her head going forward.

"What the?" said Madison confused as the shadow stood there unhurt and then ran off leaving

She sat there confused but then continued on driving through it unharmed and unhurt. But she kept wondering what the whole thing was back there. But decided to put it out of her mind, as she got out of the fog and came to a building there. She stopped the car and continued to sit right there as she sighed and finally got out. She stood there getting a weird vibe from the place. She then closed the door right there.

She then crossed her arms walking step by step as she got to the building and set her hand on the doorknob. She sighed right there as she opened it right on up then stood in an entryway/library/family room type place. It really was amazing right there.

Just then the door behind her shut/closed as she looked around and saw Logan there. She sighed in relief to that it wasn't someone else.

"You haven't gone anywhere have you?" asked Logan

"No not yet." said Madison

"Alright well let's go we need to get Jo before anything happens." said Logan

"I will go this way." pointed Madison to the side leaving him as he looked at her

He doesn't understand girls sometimes as he stood there. He then went off the other way getting into a hallway. He saw few candles in the hallway as it was dim and not lit. He was starting to wonder if Jo was down this way so he can go and save her. It was his only thing he had on his mind. Find Jo and make sure she's safe, nothing more. As he kept walking there were more candles as they lighted up illuminating all around the place. He then stopped when he saw a girl at the end with dark chocolate brown hair that just went past her breast.

Logan moved a little bit and Sutton heard it. She looked up to see him there wondering what was going on. She went over to the bars grasping them right there.

"Shh." said Logan putting his finger to his lips indicating that she has to be quiet

She stood there as Logan grabbed a key far up on a ledge as he put it in the keyhole in the lock. He fiddled with it trying to listen and wait for the click to happen but it wasn't. He then changed it up and turned it as he heard a click happen. He then brought the bars on up as Sutton stood there.

"Jo's in trouble." said Sutton

"How do you know her?" asked Logan

"We kind of became friends. I'm Sutton by the way. Sutton Zaborowski." said Sutton to him

"Drake's daughter?" responded Logan

"Unfortunately." muttered Sutton

"Oh my god." whispered Logan

"We've got to go and get Jo quick." told Sutton to him "I know where she is."

"Really?" replied Logan

"Yeah come on." said Sutton grabbing his hand and ended up leaving the area as they walked back through the hall to go get Jo where she is held up.

Logan couldn't believe it one bit as he kept on walking and following Sutton as she got to the location-area. She then went over to the cell where Jo was held up but she wasn't there. Sutton couldn't believe it at all.

"She should be here." said Sutton pointing

"Then where is she?" asked Logan

"Oh god they must have taken her." muttered Sutton putting her head to the bars

Logan stood there as they don't know where Jo was now. She could be anywhere by now, in the building or outside of the building. They were at a dead end in the road. That was when they knew that they have to find her even more now that she's gone and going to open up 24.


	12. Chapter 12 A Life of Changes

**Trail of Clues**

**Chapter 12 **A Life of Changes

Logan and Sutton were running in the halls of the house all around together as they need to be getting to Jo. The thing 24 was about to be opened and they need to prevent it but they don't know where it's going to happen. They turned around a corner as they kept on running. That's when Logan saw Madison running herself as he saw bodyguards chasing her.

"Madison." said Logan seeing her

"Come on this way." said Madison running as Logan and Sutton ran alongside her

They ended up running with bodyguards running after them as they turned to the side. They didn't know where they were even going but they did not care one bit. They just need Jo and get out of there. They opened up a door and closed it on up.

"What's going on?" asked Madison

"Jo is not in her cell she must be out opening up 24." told Sutton

"Do you know where?" asked Logan to her

"No unfortunately I don't." said Sutton looking right at him

"Great." muttered Logan

"We need to get out of here." said Madison turning around looking at them

"Alright." replied Sutton

Logan opened the door as he looked through the crack of the door and then went out. Madison and Sutton followed him as they got through and walked down the hall as they got to a landing as they saw Drake Zaborowski and James Peppin with Jo as something was about to happen.

Logan looked at the two girls and then went down as he hissed and Jo saw him. She ran over to him as Drake and James saw her. They ran after her as Logan brought her up.

"Come on we've got to go." said Madison

The four of them left running down and through the whole house as they got to the front door. They opened it up and they got to the cars. Sutton went in Madison's car while Jo went in Logan's car. They got in as they drove away from the place.

Jo looked at Logan right there as he drove out of the house and back out to the street. She was shuddering as things have changed for her as she sat there as things have changed.


End file.
